


Ciri Serves the Locals

by Pallampo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dogs, Humiliation, Knotting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallampo/pseuds/Pallampo
Summary: Ciri spots two spectacular canine specimens in the care of the local village chief. She notices they desperately need to breed and takes the task upon herself. Meanwhile, Yennefer is close to finding Ciri. In what sort of state will she find her?
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Ciri Serves the Locals

Yennefer galloped swiftly over the countryside. She’d heard of an ashen hair girl with a scar in the village ahead and felt certain she had finally found Ciri. She had been on her trail for some time now, and was eager to reunite. Ciri seemed to attract all manner of troublesome situations. Yen hoped she could find her before another of those situations split them further apart.

Ciri knew she should stop this. It was unbecoming of a women such as herself. Well, really, it was unbecoming of any women she supposed. Frankly it was filthy. But it just felt so damn good.

She hadn’t gone looking for it this time. That is, no more than usual. She was walking through a village and noticed two immense hunting dogs that were kenneled outside the local chief, Gunther’s, rather secluded cabin. Their bodies were hard, all rippling muscle and sinew. And displayed proudly underneath each were the most stunning cocks Ciri had ever seen.

She didn’t know why they attracted her so much. They weren’t breeding some lucky bitch at the time. They were simply standing there, huge dicks displayed proudly for the interested passerby to spot. Seven inches of red hot cock, begging for attention. “It wasn’t fair”, thought Ciri, “to leave such perfect specimens in so great a need…”

“They’re some horny buggers alright” Gunther had walked up behind Ciri “Best damn hunting dogs in these woods and beyond, but haven’t been able to breed to ‘em for a year so they’ve got cum coming from every pore” The chief laughed at his little joke.

Ciri responded’ “Such fine specimens really do need a proper breeding bitch. Best way to reward such noble beasts don’t you think?”

“Oh aye, I’ve been keeping my eye out, need all kinds of breeding stock out these ways” Gunther replied, eyeing Ciri up and down.

Ciri could feel his eyes trace her every curve, from her breasts down the small of her back, to her ass and down her legs.

“Have you found an inn to stay at?” asked Gunther, still eyeing her greedily.

“Not as of yet” responded Ciri. She felt she knew the offer that was coming.

“Well then, why don’t you stay in my home. Chief’s house will be nicer than any shithole inn. And I’ve got a fine collection of spirits to get us through the night.

Ciri hardly though this was being offered out of the the kindness of his heart. She examined the man closer. Gunther was a rather fat man, slightly taller than Ciri, and had the look of a man seldom told no. In short, he was the exact sort of man Ciri despised. Ciri knew she should say no, find an inn, and leave at first light. She turned back to the two dogs. They needed her. And she needed them.

“Deal”

In the end the spirits did most of the work. Gunther downed a half a bottle before groping Ciri’s tight ass. He told her to earn her keep. She had rolled her eyes and got to her knees. Gunther continued to drink speaking about “breeding stock” this, “fertile womb” that, but he came once and passed out. The sleeping herb she had spiked his drinks with probably helped. Ciri considered one measly blowjob fair enough payment for the night she had planned.

That said, while Gunther’s cock was nothing to write home about, he had cum absolute buckets. Ciri had barely managed to swallow it all, and it had left a foul taste in her mouth. Luckily, she knew exactly what she wanted to wash it out with.

Sunrise was only a couple of hours away, so she had to get started. Ciri walked outside, over to where the kennels were. There she saw her studs: the two prime hunting dogs. She saw their names on their cage. “Romulus and Remus”. She gently called their names. The two dogs perked up and walked over to the kennel’s gate. Ciri saw that, once again, their cocks were hanging proudly. “Don’t worry, my name’s Ciri. I’m here to help.” Ciri reached into her breeches and rubbed her absolutely drenched pussy. She coated her fingers in her juices and held them out for the two dogs. She wanted them to know exactly why she was here.

They certainly seemed to know now, anxiously pawing at the gate. Ciri drenched with her desire. She stood and began to strip, quickly. Boots flew off, belt and breeches, soon she was naked as could be. She slipped inside the cage.

The two dogs were certainly eager. Romulus hopped up and began to lick her face, while Remus aimed lower. Ciri gasped as his cold nose hit her hot sex, and mewled when his tongue stroked her. Romulus licked every inch of her face and Ciri opened her mouth to taste his tongue. She was happy to finally get the taste of Gunther out of her mouth. She walked over to the center of the kennel and got down on all fours.

It was a race to claim her. Remus won out, mounting her with little ceremony. He wasted no time, spearing her dripping pussy with the kind of abandon only a deprived animal can muster. She was absolutely filled with all seven inches of this massive animal’s cock, being thrust into her over and over again. It took all of her strength to stabilize her from the force of the thrusts, and she could feel him scratching her back and legs. She knew from prior experience in the nights to come she would lie in bed, feeling those scratches on her body and fingering herself to orgasm after orgasm.

While Remus pounded her, Romulus continued his tongue bath. Ciri’s face was positively covered in the dog’s saliva and she didn’t entirely know if the drool dripping from her face was her’s or his.

Finally, she felt Remus bottom out in her and felt his knot grow. This was by far her favorite part. The knot grew and grew until she thought she might burst. Then the flood came. A year’s worth of dog cum flooded her womb. She thought of all the men who had begged and bargained to get the chance to fill her the same way, but she knew no man could ever match this. She could see a small bump form as the massive amount of cum sealed in her womb deformed her abdomen. She stroked the small bump and came once again.

As Ciri was being pumped full of cum, Romulus was growing impatient. He had stopped his relentless licking and begun growling at Remus. Remus seemed annoyed but understood. Rom had waited a year to breed, he wasn’t waiting any longer. Remus began to pull hard to unknot himself from Ciri. Ciri tried to coax him to stay put, certain he’d drag her clear across the kennel before his knot came out. In reality, she only made it a foot. Remus’ knot popped out with a loud plop and an absolute deluge of dog cum ejected from Ciri. She came hard has she felt the proof of her hard work poor out of her. Then she felt Romulus walk behind her.

Romulus mounted her, but was not eager for a previously used hole so aimed higher. He plunged into Ciri’s ass with the same desperation Remus had treated her to earlier. It was hardly the first cock she’d had buried in her ass, but it was easily the largest.

She grunted and moaned as she took the brutal dog’s dicking and lazily felt the gaping mess her pussy had become. As if to remind her who was responsible, Remus walked in front of her and stood with his cum covered dick near her mouth. Ciri was nothing if not an obedient bitch. She worshiped every inch of him, cleaning his dick of the delicious mix of his cum mixed with her own sweet taste. Ciri was so happy in this moment, one cock buried in her ass while she cleaned another with her mouth. She was so proud she was able to help these two beasts.

Finally, she felt Rom bottom out in her as Remus had done before. She felt his knot growing, stretching her ass to its absolute limit. Then the second of the night’s massive loads began to fill her. She could actually _feel_ it fill her bowels. She was certain even her stomach would be filled after this. Finally, Rom stopped filling her. Her stomach was slightly distended once more, but at least she could rest for a moment.

“CIRI! What _are_ you doing!” Ciri heard Yennefer cry out at her. Ciri looked up in a daze. “What was Yen doing here?

“I’ve been looking for you for months, through disgusting bogs and seedy taverns, and when I finally track you down, you’re being a breeding bitch to some mutts in a shithole village. What do you have to say for yourself!?”

“I’m…so full.” Ciri giggled deliriously as she responded.

Yen sighed. Ciri was absolutely cum drunk. Well if she was going to play the part of a bitch, she should at least accessorize properly. Yen went to the supplies nearby and found a thick leather collar. She walked over to Ciri, being sure to avoid soiling her boots in the absolute puddle of dog cum, and fastened it to Ciri’s neck.

“We’re leaving” Yen said, pulling at Ciri’s new collar. Rom’s knot had still yet to deflate,but this time it was Rom being dragged behind Ciri. Finally, the knot popped out causing Ciri to cum hard, dog cum shooting out of her gaping asshole as she squirted all over Yen’s prized boots.

Yen looked down, disgusted. “You’ll be licking those clean later” Yen said severely. As she walked Ciri to leave she stopped and looked at Ciri.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Ciri looked confused

“You just spent hours fucking two massive dog cocks and being filled entirely with their hot steaming cum and now you’re just leaving?”

Ciri nodded

“You ungrateful bitch. _Thank them_ ”

Ciri’s face lit with understanding, ashamed at her rudeness.

“Oh, of course.” Ciri turned to face the two dogs, bowing with her head in the dirt. “Thank you, Masters Romulus and Remus, for making use of this breeding bitch. Thank you for using me fully and allowing me to fulfill my purpose.”

The two dogs barked once each. It had been worth the wait.


End file.
